Salah Paham
by octariuc
Summary: Akaya salah paham. 2nd PoV/OC/Reader/Canon.


_**Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Kirihara x reader/OC**_

 _ **I have some rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**_

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akaya panik mendengarmu terluka di kelas. Menerjang kerumunan dia berlari menuju kelasmu. Kau tidak ada di kelas, tapi Akaya bisa melihat lukamu pasti serius sampai darah bercecer sepanjang jalan masuk. Marui melihat Akaya dan memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang menuju UKS. Akaya berlari menyusulmu.

Ketika dia melihat sosokmu di koridor, langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihatmu sedang berjalan menempel pada seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Akaya marah. Terlebih saat kau terlihat begitu pasrah menyandarkan kepalamu pada tubuh orang itu. Merasa tidak diperlukan dia berjalan menjauh dari kalian.

Kau berusaha menjaga dirimu supaya tetap sadar. Tapi sulit sekali karena kau terlalu sensitif pada bau darah. Untukmu, darah adalah bau yang membuat perut terpilin. Sedikit saja kau mencium aroma cairan kental itu, kepalamu menjadi pusing dan berkabut. Lalu kau jatuh pingsan di tengah jalan.

Akaya menendang-nendang daun yang terserak di kakinya. Wajahnya kusut karena kesal. Dia memang juniormu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menganggapnya anak kecil. Bagaimanapun dia merasa kau tidak adil membiarkan orang lain ada di posisi yang seharusnya Akaya isi.

"Sial! Sial! Siiiaaaal!" gerutu Akaya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Akaya sudah merasa lebih baik, dia menuju kelasmu dan menghampirimu, dengan canggung dia menanyakan kabar setelah melihat perban di pergelangan tanganmu.

"Baik," katamu tanpa keinginan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Akaya membeku melihat perubahan sikapmu. Tidak biasanya kau lebih memilih bicara dengan orang-orang yang mengelilingimu daripada dengannya.

Akaya menyentuh pundakmu, meminta perhatian. Kemudian kau memandangnya tanpa emosi.

"Ne, bukankah ini kelas 3? Apa kau tersesat, Kirihara-kun?" Sudah lama Akaya tidak mendengar panggilan itu darimu. Panggilan saat kalian baru mulai mengenal. Panggilan yang selalu keluar jika kau sedang marah padanya. Dengan suara yang datar dan dingin kau selalu berhasil membuatnya beku hanya dengan memanggil nama depannya. Bagi Kirihara, panggilan itu bagaikan jurang pemisah antara dia dan dirimu.

Setelah mematung Akaya kembali sadar. Ditariknya tanganmu sekali sentak supaya mengikutinya. Kau meringis. Dia menyakiti tanganmu yang terluka dengan cengkramannya yang kuat. Kau berusaha memberitahunya, tapi Akaya tidak menghiraukanmu sampai akhirnya aroma likuid merah itu membuatmu hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Saat memandangmu terbaring, Akaya gelisah. Selama ini dialah yang mengekor padamu. Dia yang menyatakan suka, dia juga yang selalu menempel padamu duluan. Sekarang semua jelas bagi Akaya bahwa kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kejadian kemarin merupakan bukti yang gamblang kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Air mata turun di pipinya.

Saat bangun kau disajikan pemandangan sang _Devil on the Court_ sedang menangis. Amarahmu karena kemarin dia seolah tidak peduli mendadak lenyap. Kau bangun dan menempelkan wajahmu ke dadanya.

"Kau yang menyakitiku dan kenapa kau menangis, Akaya?" katamu pelan. Kau merasakan Kirihara memelukmu canggung.

"A-apa aku tidak berarti bagimu, (name)-chan?" Kau melepas pelukan dan memandang Akaya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau ada dipelukan laki-laki?" Mata hijau Akaya berkaca-kaca. Kau tidak sabar dan mencubit perutnya sedikit, dia meringis.

"Bodoh! Kalau saja kau datang lebih cepat, aku tidak akan pingsan di pelukan orang lain karena bau darah," katamu kesal. Kirihara tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"K-kau fobia darah, (name)-chan?" Kau mengangguk.

Kirihara tertegun. Semua kesalahpahaman ini hampir saja membuatnya kehilanganmu. Padahal Kirihara selalu berkoar tentang dirimu pada reguler Rikkai, bagimana mungkin dia bisa tidak tahu hal krusial seperti itu. Lalu tangannya mendorongmu kembali berbaring. Dengan sangat lembut dia memberikan usapan di dahimu, meminta maaf untuk segala kebodohannya dan berjanji akan selalu bertanya sebelum menghakimi. Kau tahu saat itu bahwa Akaya-mu sudah kembali jadi dirinya, dirinya yang selalu kau sukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
